Mann
Note: This page contains all weapons referred to Team Fortress 2. If some of them are bound in a specific set (like M:AA's Demon Set) it will be clearly indicated. PvP Gear Bottle of Jarate *Found: PvP Tournament - The Spy, 5-wins daily roulette *Type: Debuff *Target: One enemy *Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most Status effects) *One enemy: Fumbling (Single-target attacks trigger counter-attacks) *One enemy: Cornered (Removes and prevents Protection effects) *One enemy: Jarate'd (Single-target attacks have a 50% chance to miss; Attacks against this target are guaranteed to crit) *This gear is based on the Sniper. Spy-cicle *Found: PvP Tournament - The Spy, Diamond League reward *Type: Melee *Target: One enemy *Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) *Special: Coldsnap (Attacks against Chilled enemies are guaranteed to crit) *Special: Glacial Weapon **Takes reduced damage from Ice attacks and Ice-based debuffs **Immune to Fire attacks and Fire-based debuffs **Becomes unusable for 1 Round if hit by Fire attacks *One enemy: Chilled (Deals damage at every round; Reduces Evasion) *One enemy: Frozen (Drops Evasion to 0) *One enemy: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) Fortified Compound Bow *Found: PvP Tournament - Traxex the Drow Ranger, 5-wins daily roulette *Type: Ranged *Target: One enemy *Special: Guaranteed Hit (100% chance to hit) *Special: True strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) *Special: Rapid Fire **Deals Pinpoint Target to the target before the attack **Pinpoint Targets ensures the attack to hit **50% chance to follow-up against targets with Pinpoint target **No limit on maximum amount of follow-ups Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker *Found: PvP Tournament - Traxex the Drow Ranger, Diamond League reward *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 1 Round *Special: Brutal Strike (Ignores Resurrection effects) *Special: Hermorragic Attack (Instantly triggers all stacks of Bleeding) *One enemy: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) *One enemy: Ravaged (Increases Bleeding damage) *Other enemies: Intimidated (Reduces Attack, Accuracy and Evasion) *Other enemies: Broken Will (Reduces next attack's damage by 30%) *Other enemies: Disturbed (Reduces all stats by 1 point) Beggar's Bazooka *Found: PvP Tournament - Saxton Hale, 5-wins daily roulette *Type: Ranged *Target: One enemy *Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) *Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) *Special: Poorly Made **Gains a stack of Ammo every turn it is not used **When used, shoots until all Ammo are consumed *Special: Ammo x1 **Requires and consumes Ammo to fire **Can stack up to 3 times Vaccinator *Found: PvP Tournament - Saxton Hale, Diamond League reward *Special: Multi-function (Can be used to perform different actions) *Action 1: Melee Immunity **Type: Buff **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **All allies: Melee Immunity (Damage taken from Melee attacks is reduced by 75%) **All allies: Toe-to-Toe (Next Melee attack deals extra damage) *Action 2: Ranged Immunity **Type: Buff **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **All allies: Ranged Immunity (Damage taken from Ranged attacks is reduced by 75%) **All allies: Perfect Shot (Next Ranged attack deals extra damage) *Action 3: Psychic Immunity **Type: Buff **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **All allies: Mental Shield (Immune to Psychic attacks; Removes and prevents Psychic debuffs) PvP Suits Spy Infiltrator Suit *Found: PvP Tournament - The Spy, Vibranium League Reward *8 Isotope-8 slots *2 Empowered Isotope-8 slots *Passive: Invisibility Watch (20% chance to dodge an attack and gain Phased) Sniper Scrapper Suit *Found: PvP Tournament - Traxex the Drow Ranger, Vibranium League Reward *8 Isotope-8 slots *2 Empowered Isotope-8 slots *Passive: Darwin's Danger Shield (The lower is the Agent's health, the lower is damage taken by incoming attacks) Heavy Bruiser Suit *Found: PvP Tournament - Saxton Hale, Vibranium League Reward *8 Isotope-8 slots *2 Empowered Isotope-8 slots *Passive: Dalokohs (Protects allies from single-target and area attacks; 50% to restore 25% maximum health when attacked) Spec Op Gear Equalizer *Found: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine, Mission 1 Boss reward *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: One enemy *Special: Desperation Attack (Increases damage dealt as the Agent's health decreases) *All allies: Escape Plan (Gains Rebuff if health is critical; Rebuff prevents buff removal effects) *This weapon is based on the Soldier. Sun-On-A-Stick *Found: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine, Mission 2 Boss reward *Type: Melee *Target: One enemy *Special: Combustible (Deals critical damage against Burning targets) *One enemy: Soulfire (Deals damage over time and removes buffs when applied) Brass Beast *Found: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine, Mission 3 Boss reward *Type: Ranged *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 2 Rounds *Passive: Bastion (Chance to reduce damage taken and resist critical hits) *Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) *All enemies: Weak Point (Next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit) The Bombinomicon *Found: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine, Epic Boss reward *Type: Magic, Explosion, Ranged *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 3 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) *Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) *Special: Exploit Attrition (Deals extra damage against targets with Damage-over-Time debuffs) *Special: You cannot escape! (Instantly triggers all Damage-over-Time debuffs) *This weapon is based on Merasmus. Category:Gear Category:Gear Set Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2